House of Many Ways
by KarouYamisaki
Summary: A collection of One-Shots that follow the life of Rose and the Doctor as they raise their children in a trans-dimensional spaceship. Marked as complete because each chapter is it's own story. The rating is to be safe for future chapters...
1. An Introduction

**The House of Many Ways.**

This was originally a collection of One-Shots based off a series I thought I would write, but then life sucks and the original idea fades when one cannot find a way to start it. Another thought with this was the fact of so many Rose and the Doctor get together and have a kid stories end after the baby is born or when the kids are young that I think Fanfiction is starving for a continuation to many. After all what would it be like to grow up in a Tardis, constantly travelling? How would their children grow with the weight their fathers name hold throughout time and space? Would some go bad? Jacks influence on them? The Who, What Where, When, Why's and How that happen along the way.

The names were chosen by a vote from my sister, the number of children were voted upon by a vote in my other story _Being Human _(Which features Belle and Edmund) and by a request by the same sister. The title was inspired by _**Howl's Moving Castle**_ and will constantly be referenced throughout.

So this is going to be the story, in its own time-whimy way. It will jump around to various points in their lifetime(s), they may be short, or unnaturally long winded.

Thank you for reading through my introduction, and if you have ideas for One-Shots I will be happy to write them.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Doctor Who since it is owned by the BBC._


	2. Star Whales

So we begin, the Star Whales seen in the episode The Beast Below...As always I own nothing.

Adults: Rose, Doctor.

Children: Belle (7) Alan, and Edmund (4)

Words: 648

Song: To Be Decided by Reviewers.

* * *

Star Whales

* * *

Questions of "Where are we going?" and "Shouldn't we wait until mum is up?" came from the twins, both still dressed in their striped flannel pajamas. Their father had come and had woken them up minutes earlier and had promised to show them something exciting. So bleary eyed and ginger locks in disarray they had followed him to the console room.

He smiled "We should let your mother sleep, besides for this adventure we don't have to leave the Tardis."

They emerged into the console room and launched themselves over to the console, twin pairs of blue eyes glancing back at him excitedly.

On the jump seat sat his seven year old daughter clad in jeans, Navy blue converse, and a Tardis blue jumper. Her long brown hair pulled back in a loose ponytail and a pair of glasses on her nose as she read _Howl's Moving Castle._She was always an early riser and he found it pleasant to have her with him, quizzing her on each part that helped make their wonderful ship run. He was pleased to find her to be interested in the mechanics of the ship.

She had already witnessed him earlier flip some switches that sent them out of the vortex and parked them gently in an unknown part of space.

"Where are we going dad?" questioned Alan, easily telling the difference between the identical twins.

"Can we help you drive?" asked Edmund.

Oh those blue eyes were pleading, and he knew better then to let either of them touch anything on the console after an incident with crashing the Tardis into an earlier version of his self.

"Perhaps next time, we are already here." He grinned at the gaggle of children beside him; the boys grinned back at the supposed promise and hurried to the doors.

The Doctor turned back to his daughter and held out a hand for her to take as they followed the twins to the doors.

Once the doors were open the children's eyes were wide as saucers as a gigantic whale- like creature 'swam' past the open doors of the TARDIS.

"Wicked!" exclaimed Edmund leaning out of the doorway to get a better look, The Doctor quickly grabbed the back of his sons' shirt when he leaned out too far, pulling him back inside and putting his other hand on his other son.

His daughter stood on the other side of the doorway holding onto the doorframe, smiling away at the whales crooning songs they sang as they went by.

"What do you think, Belle?" he asked

She grinned "This is fantastic."

"Moto Bene!" chimed the twins.

He let go of the twins to wrap an arm around his daughter's shoulders giving them a quick squeeze before having to grab a hold of Edmund as he nearly fell out of the doorway again.

Rose entered the console room minutes later to find her family sitting in the doorway of the Tardis, feet dangling over the doorway and cups of hot chocolate in hand as they watched giant whales move past the open doors.

The Doctor turned around as he heard the shuffling of her feet on the grated floor of the console room.

"Oh you're awake!" her husband cried getting to his feet and running up the ramp to put an arm around her shoulders.

"Good Morning to you too, what is this?" she asked motioning to the open doorway and the hyperactive time-tots sitting there.

He grinned "A Star Whale migration, I thought it would it would be fun for them." he leaned in closer to murmur in her ear "A bonus to mummy who needs her right hours plus of sleep like any other typical human."

She smacked him lightly on the chest as they watched their three children who were still sitting in the doorway chattering away excitedly when one of the whales blew steam right in front of them.

* * *

End


	3. Spoilers

Yes, I have a problem with giving spoilers, it's a nick-name I have: The Walking Spoiler Alert.

Just a note, no these are not edited, just written as thoughts enter my head.

Adults: River Song, Doctor (10)

Children: Alan and Edmund (age:11)

Words: 739

Song: Brothers, Vic Minogona

* * *

Spoilers

* * *

Edmund Sigma Tyler-Smith hadn't really thought about it before, being young and naïve as he was. His Father, Mother, Martha, and Jack had each told him the power of a name. Of course he knew that from birth he had two names, the name his parents gave him and the one the universe had set aside for him. And that one was for him alone to keep to himself or to tell to the one he would give his hearts to.

The was until one day when he met an old soothsayer on the corner of some capital city of some planet that his parents had been to long before he and his siblings had been a thought in their heads. Had he wandered off? Of course, he is the son of Rose Tyler the queen of being jeopardy friendly and of wandering off.

"Ah... you are a time-pup of the Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf_. The Lost."_ she had crooned with a smile, he shuttered when he saw she didn't have teeth.

"What did you call me?" he asked.

"Spoilers." A hand gripped his shoulder, making him jump away in surprise.

The one who grabbed him was a woman in his opinion (and what he had decided to see about her you know boys his age) was that she was a pretty lady who had _really_ curly blondish hair and blue eyes; but what he really noticed was that on her wrist was a vortex manipulator.

"Who are you?" he asked, backing away ready to run.

She smiled "A friend of your father's."

He glared at her "I've never seen you before."

"Your father is a time traveler, he meets people out of sync all the time little Time-Tot." she replied, chuckling and ruffling his hair.

"So you're if you're a friend of my father, what's your name?"

She smirked at him "Spoilers."

How she said that word irritated him, what was the problem with sharing a little information about the future?

"Fine, if you won't tell me you name, why did she call me _The Lost_?"

"It's nothing to worry about." She ruffled his hair, making the ginger locks stick up in crazier angles then it normally was.

"But why am I lost?" he asked grooming his hair back into semi neatness.

She sighed "The thing about those nick-names that are given to your father _Ed_ is that he had to do something to get them. For example he got The Oncoming Storm from the Daleks because he was and still is their greatest enemy, Time's Champion was a name given to him for protecting others, and the name he chose for himself; The Doctor he chose because he wanted to help make people better." She placed a hand on his shoulder "You choose who you want to be, people will give you names because of the actions you take."

He had forgotten that others gave you names as well, reactions to every action that you do in the sight of others, trickling of words that became stories that spread the name that others had given you.

Of course what had the soothsayers name _The Lost_ mean for him?

"How did she even know who I was?" _that'__s__ stupid _he thought after the question.

"She watched your family leave the Tardis." She replied with a shrug

"You're not going to tell me what your name is are you?" he asked in finality.

She grinned "Nope."

"You are infuriating." He stated

She chuckled and ruffled his hair again, irritating him more, could she stop doing that? His hair didn't need to look like he had created mayhem today, his mother would _freak._

"That's what your daddy says about me." He glared at her again for how _friendly _she seemed to be with whatever version of his father she knew.

"Edmund!" he heard behind him and turned to answer them when she pushed him toward where his father and twin came into view and he looked back to see her curly head disappear into the crowd.

"Go on, they are waiting for you."

His father watched her leave with solemn interest, perhaps he _had_ known her before.

"What did she want?" he motioned to the spot that the woman had disappeared off to.

"I have no clue." He lied "She just pulled me away from a two-bit soothsayer."

His brother rolled his eyes "What did she say?"

"Spoilers."

* * *

End

* * *

An: I figured in with dealing with River; like father, like son...Utterly confused. But she would feel the compulsion to mother The Doctors son.

I like reviews btw. Thank You to Country Timelord for reviewing.


	4. Blessed

Adults: Rose, Doctor

Children: Jenny (?) Belle (18) Alan and Edmund (15) Grace (4)

Words:1009 (about)

Song: Single Father Theme.

An: I watched DT in Single Father and found that the final scene is very similar to the ending scene in Doomsday...Mix that together with a Bill Cosby line and the similarities I saw to the kids here and Dave Tilers kids in Single Father...this was written.

Needed more Rose, I also figured to mention the other children who will be making appearances soon...hopefully.

* * *

Blessed

* * *

"_We have five children, because we did n__ot want six children."_

_-Bill Cosby_

Rose was upset that morning, and no one in the blue box knew why.

Alan and Edmund had been sent to their room when in trying to cheer their mother up, they instead managed to make a mess of the entire kitchen with a misused setting on _both_ of their personal sonic screwdrivers.

She screamed at both Jenny and Belle when their daily argument arose when the the brunette 'accidentally' put the shampoo laced with ginger hair dye that was intended for their father into the wrong bathroom. In so, turning the blonde older sisters hair a bright neon orange color. Both girls had slinked away to opposite sides of the Tardis and hid away from her wrath.

Grace had managed to stay out of the line of fire by The Tardis leading the youngest Tyler-Smith away from the chaos and into a newly created room that was decorated like a true sparkly princess castle. Her father found her hours later dressed as a princess and chattering away to the stuffed animals that had been migrated their by the Tardis who had been playing soft and little girly music as she played.

He had to enforce a nap time on the young time-tot and took her to her room which the Tardis place right down the hallway from the princess room.

After his blonde princess was in the land of nod he set the twins free from their room and made them clean up their mess in the kitchen. Then he tracked down both of his older daughters, giving Jenny reassurance for her now ginger locks and Belle was given a stern talking to and then both were sent to help their younger brothers to clean up the kitchen.

-*10*-

Later on after the Tardis was thoroughly cleaned, the youngest woke from her nap, and Rose finally came from where ever the room she had been hiding in for the past few hours. It worried him a little but never went after her knowing she needed some space from their chaos someday s.

He punched in coordinates for Cardiff, hoping that maybe the children could hang out with their close friends on Earth or go harass Jack for a couple hours so he could find out what was wrong with Rose.

As soon as he had landed the Tardis his wife was bolting out the doors, panicking he went to chase after her he had missed where he had dialed in and had no idea what could be outside the doors.

"Dad what's wrong?" one of them shouted, probably one of the older ones.

"Stay in the Tardis!" He had ordered, barley turning around to glance at the children who were gathered around the entrance to the Tardis in confusion. He chased after her down the street and to the entrance of the nearby park.

"Doctor."

He opened his mouth to speak again when she covered his mouth with her hand

"I'm pregnant." she whispered removing her hand from his mouth

"I love you."

"Theta..." she switched to using his other name.

"What?"

"It's just that we decided that five was enough." Rose sighed collapsing onto the nearest bench, weariness evident on her face "How are we going to take care of them after we have this new baby?"

"I love babies." he replied with his happy-goofy smile.

"Theta..." He knelt down in front of her, placing one hand on her knee the other reaching to brush her bronze locks from her face.

"Rose, in a few weeks Jenny will be leaving to travel on her own, and after that Belle will have her TARDIS ready to take and explore the universe by herself. In a couple years so will Alan and Edmund will be following as well, they could now if they wanted to but..." he stopped when Rose put a hand on his lips again.

"I just think it's horribly unfair to Jenny, Belle, Alan, and Edmund. They all still need us Doctor, they still need your guidance before they release themselves on the universe, multiverse." She corrected as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Rose, they will always have our guidance, whenever they need it." he wiped away one of the tears she had missed and smiled.

"Of course they will." she murmured as she rested her forehead atop of his head.

"Grace would be thrilled to have a younger brother or sister." he murmured back.

They sat in slience for while, the childrens voices on the wind

They both turned to see all their children were gathered just down the road standing outside the TARDIS, watching them having thought the coast was clear from them to see what was going on.

"What do you think they are thinking?"

"That their Mum and Dad are mental." she replied smiling.

He chuckled and he helped her up from the bench.

"It's a new life Rose, and with all his or hers siblings being older there will always be someone to look after him. Even after we are gone they will look after each other."

She nodded "Of course."

She took his hand and they made their way over to their brood, both grinning and feeling years younger then they had just five and a half minutes before.

"You have to admit you love the chaos."

"Sometimes Doctor, Sometimes."

-#10#-

Months later, after Jenny and Belle had gone on their separate ways to find themselves. A little boy was born to a man once known as 'The Last of the Time Lords' and his once-human wife.

All his siblings loved him, and when he was old enough they would take turns taking him with them on their travels on their own Tardis's

The Doctor finally got his wish, finally being able to name one of his children. He decided to call him David, a name meaning Blessed. He was hopefully the last to be born into their odd family and the "Last" of The Time Lords felt blessed to have the life he had been given.

* * *

End

* * *

Ah, the subject of the other Tardises will be covered in another 'chapter' that will be posted soon.

Remember people I am not telepathic, I wish I was but I am not. You can ask for things to happen, and I will try and integrate them into the story. Tell me also if things don't make sense, typing when one cant see well is a bad idea.

Completely random question: What is with all the Rose/Loki fics?


	5. Sandcastles

One of Many fluffy Belle/Doctor Drabbly One-shots as requested by:_ Lady Eleanor Boleyn_

Belle is about 4 years old.

* * *

Sandcastles

* * *

"Daddy look-it what I found!" She held up a small blue and green shell so her father could see.

He grinned "That's fantastic _My Belle"_

She giggled placing the shell to the side next to a few others and went back to digging in the sand with her little yellow shovel.

He started to pack wet sand into the little red bucket, interesting her as he tipped the bucket over and smiled as he removed the bucket and left a tower of sand. Her brown eyes widened with awe and immediately started to copy him to make a tower like her daddy did.

Soon four towers stood, they were a bit lumpy but decorated with beautiful shells and rocks found from the beach around them.

Hours later after the Time Lord and his daughter left the castle still stood until the tide washed in...

* * *

End

* * *

An: Was working on Chasing the Wolf's Howl, I've got two chapters almost fully written out...but's it's not chapter one...sadly that's what's been pulling at my mental strings. Hopefully I will finish Being Human soon, likehood? Not much. **Spoilers**:It's also hard to write fluff for this series when in CTWH Belle is angry at him.


	6. Gold Eyes

Characters: Amy, Doctor(11), Belle.

Era? Sometime in Season 6. after Demons Run and before the God Complex. For Belle? Way beyond my other fic _"Being Human" _Somewhere Before _'Chasing the Wolf's Howl'_

Song: Phantom of the Opera Soundtrack; Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again.

Forgive me, first time writing Amy.

* * *

Gold Eyes

* * *

Leaving Amy Pond on a planet alone was never a good idea, she almost always seemed to find trouble on her own, and trouble led to running. Today though she didn't feel like running and told her boys that she just to relax, this led to The Doctors decision to bring them to a resort platform dedicated to spas and relaxation.

She ended up talking to a beautiful humanoid that was relaxing at the hot springs, quickly learning that her new friend preferred to be called Hope as they relaxed and chatting about her 'boys' and their travels. Amy was amazed that her skin being an unearthly pale color had an odd glow in the light, which was balanced by a nearly permanent case of windswept her dark brown hair and golden honey-brown eyes.

Hope suggested that they move their conversation to one of the platforms many restaurants and found a small café near the entrance to the spa. Their conversation quickly delved into their significant others.

"So, you have a special someone?" Amy motioned to the simple band that rested on the woman's left ring finger.

Hope blushed "Yeah, you could say that."

"What's he like?" She probed, always loving a bit of a gossip.

"Jake? He's fiercely protective of his family, but really he's just like a cuddly puppy."

Amy smiled "He sounds like my Rory."

Belle smiled "You must really love him."

Amy smiled back "I do."

"What's wrong Amy?" Hope reached out and held Amys as she tried to wipe away tears.

"It's just that not long ago, Rory and I…lost our daughter…"

"What happened to her?"

"She was stolen from us."

"Sounds like what happened to my brother and his wife, they dropped their son off one day with his grandfather and the next day they came back to find the house torn apart, grandfather and grandson missing."

"Who would do a thing like that?" Amy asked

"We don't know." Hope shrugged her golden eyes burning through Amy in a way that the time travelling red-head had seen before with the Doctor when he was searching someone for a secret that could help him.

Amy adverted her eyes and Hope "Who took your daughter?"

"The Silence..." Amy replied looking back to her friend as she withdrew her hand, her once honey gold eyes turned into a burning gold, her eyes churning like the surface of the sun.

"What was her name?" Hope asked.

"Melody, Melody Pond." Amy narrowed her eyes, something felt off about her new friend now that the Silence had been brought up. Those bright golden eyes burned like molten lava, a terrible mix of rage and calm the Doctors green couldn't come close to achieve.

"Was the woman with the eyepatch there?" Hope asked.

"Why are you asking?"

"We have unfinished business."

"Do you think I'll cave into whatever alien interrogation technique you are using?" Amy asked with a laugh "What next? Threatening me? My friend is ten times scarier then what you can ever thi..."

"The Doctor."

Amy paused "What?"

"Your scary friend is called The Doctor." Hope clarified, speaking as one would to a child. "You know at one time he was known as a good man who helped people, that's all he ever wanted really. That and to travel, to break the bonds of his society. I know you have no idea what Time Lords were _ really_ like Amelia Pond." She sighed "Then again what do I know? I'm only 100+ years old..."

"Who are you?"

"A _**memory**_ of a happier Universe." Hope replied "It was nice to meet you Amy Williams."

"How did you?"

"I'm not an idiot Amelia."

Hope stood reaching out her hand to take Amy's and to shake it, her eyes glancing over the redheads shoulder for just a moment before her face paled and contorted in fear. Amy watched in confusion as the girl was suddenly turning away and running with a look of fear upon her face and disappered into the near unexistant crowds of the platform.

Amy turned in her seat to see her Doctor in tweed and that ridiculous bowtie, his face was hard and skin was pale, her Doctors version of seeing a ghost.

He stormed a crossed the plaza and held her by the upper part of her arms, his expression the pure Oncoming Storm fabled by his enemies. Amy had the look many a time before directed towards her but never had he laid a hand on her.

"What did she say to you?" he asked, almost yelling.

"We talked about our husbands for a while, then I told her about River and the Silence and her eyes changed...Do you know her Doctor?"

His green eyes were trying to pierce her soul like Hope's did. While the womans eyes seemed to hold her to the spot, his eyes made her want to run away.

"She lied, her name was not, is not _Hope_" he spat "Her name was and is, Isabella or Belle as she like to prefer."

"Who was she to you Doctor?"

"Amy get back to the Tardis, we're leaving." he answered in a cold voice.

That night, and every night after, she would dream about the woman with golden eyes who lied and called herself Hope when she was named Isabella.

* * *

End/ TBC in_ Chasing the Wolf's Howl_

* * *

First written playfully, like a chance meeting between the two...then Wolf's Howl came into mind and this became covered in dark lace and chiffon with a gold lights shining through...and somehow Amy gets interrogated by Belle and there's an angry Doctor.

Reviews are lovely for suggesting things, because unlike the Doctor; I am not telepathic.


	7. Boys

A pointless drabble I wrote between classes today, felt like writing Rose and the boys and this is what happened. Maybe soon I'll update my other stories (laughs)

**I own nothing from Doctor Who which is owned by the BBC. **

* * *

Boys

* * *

Rose loves her boys

Their hair was one of those mysteries that she liked to leave unsolved. Because even if their hair had minds of their own (just like her husband/bond-mate) the color was the odd thing that made the Doctor very jealous some days, one day their hair could be brown like their parents, the next it would be a bright ginger color, or some pleasant mix between the two which it stayed the majority of the time anyways.

She loved their rambunctiousness, often getting their old sister to roll her eyes at their jokes or chasing them when they did something to set her off. They had all the energy of their father and fed off each other, getting them into trouble more often then she would have liked.

Now though she watched them sleep, each in their own beds after a long day of adventuring. Mussed hair and twisted in their blankets in that awkward way young children end up when sleeping. She smiled knowing that they would eventually lose the innocence in their eyes as they grew and understood the universe.

She will hate the day when that happens to them, or to any of her children.

So now she watches them sleep knowing soon they will wake and she will find them tomorrow morning in their pajamas under the console with their father and older sister attempting to fix whatever imaginary fault that her bond-mate has found.

Silently she leaves them to their dreams.

* * *

An: Truthfully Alan and Edmund are based off the famous Elric brothers from the anime FullMetal Alchemist (Edward and Alphonse), later they became twins and I decided to add Weasley Twin traits to them (eventually using the Actors as stock photos for the two, so essentially in looks they are James and Oliver)


End file.
